


【虫铁】Galway   boy  （2）

by TomHiddleston



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, M/M, Top Peter Parker
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 17:05:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18154640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomHiddleston/pseuds/TomHiddleston
Summary: 学长学弟设定，逆年龄差（18岁Tony , 21岁Peter）





	【虫铁】Galway   boy  （2）

Tony醒来时候花了几分钟才适应全身的酸痛和眼前的环境，这就是一夜纵欲的后果——被人使用过度的身体和在另一个人家里醒来的不知所措。还好身体已经被清理过，后穴没有想象中的痛感，还有一丝舒适的清凉，应该是被涂抹过某些药膏。

还没等他哀叹一下自己的屁股和人生，就听到房门被打开的声音，接着就是甜腻的食物香味。罪魁祸首倒是一脸神清气爽，弯着眼睛凑过来讨好，“Tony，我买来了你最喜欢的甜甜圈和奶咖，你先吃点东西好不好？”说着就俯下身子搂着少年坐起身子，还颇为贴心的在少年的腰部垫上了柔软的枕头。 如果不是见识过这个男人昨晚何其恶劣，Tony简直要为男人的温柔感动片刻了！

甜甜圈是自己喜欢的草莓味，奶咖是习惯的七分糖，吃饱的少年餍足的趴在Peter肩头，小刷子一样的睫毛扫过他的颈窝，“所以，老实说，你是什么时候惦记上我的？”

Peter抬手抚过少年光裸的脊背，白皙的皮肤上还残留着淤青的齿印和深红的吻痕，提醒着他昨夜的疯狂和少年美好的滋味。青年用食指描绘着那些痕迹，“要是我说迎新晚会的第一面，会不会吓到Tony？”

少年抬起漂亮的焦糖色眼睛，得意的翘起嘴角，“当然不会，这很正常，我太好看了，对Tony Stark一见钟情是再正常不过的事情了”Peter笑着舔去少年唇上的糖霜，真情实感的对少年的自恋表示赞同，“确实，你弹钢琴的时候漂亮极了。”少年笑的像一只狡黠的小狐狸，“我就知道你会喜欢，我可是推掉了一个金发学姐的邀约来参加学院无聊的晚会，她一定有D cup。”

不轻不重的咬了一口少年的喉结，表达着对那不知死活的话语的不满和警告，“真可惜，你再也不会有这样的机会了，我的Tony。”少年笑嘻嘻的握住青年的双手，“那你可要对我好一点，现在帮我揉揉腰怎么样？”

气氛就像所有粘腻情侣的午后，贴心的爱人一边说着好听的情话一边仔细的为心上人揉捏。直到少年屈起小腿，用膝盖摩挲着Pete胯下的东西，感受着它逐渐变得硬挺。

“Tony...”青年压低声线的警告在少年听来过分性感了一些，让他忍不住抚过恋人小臂，白皙的手指轻轻敲点，像是在演奏一曲缠绵的旋律，“或许我应该为你弹一首《love story》，Mr. Parker.”

赤裸的少年被抱到客厅的钢琴前，Tony试了一下，这是一架棕红色的二手钢琴，但音色还算不错。午后的阳光笼罩在少年周身，琴木泛起的暖棕很像他的发色，整个画面都像一副浪漫的油画，而少年就是他的缪斯，他的阿芙洛狄忒。

少年灵巧的手指演奏出流畅，美妙又浪漫的旋律，一曲终了，少年得意的扬起下巴，等着恋人亲吻的奖励。Peter吻过少年丰艳的红唇，双手沿着腰线滑至紧翘的肉臀，“Tony，我想要你，就在这儿。” “那我们还真是...一拍即合。”

Tony分开双腿，温顺的跪在放了软垫的琴凳上，十指紧紧抓扣住光滑的琴盖，露出最羞耻的部分任由情人亵玩。

青年用柔软的指腹按压着菊穴周围的皱褶，“恢复的不错，Tony。”这样被人仔细看着私处的羞耻感让男孩有些气急，“唔...那就别磨磨蹭蹭的...”Peter轻笑着刺入两个指节，把嚣张的男孩逼出带着气音的尖叫，在情事上欺负可爱的恋人，真是一件让人上瘾的事情。

还没等少年骂出声来，Peter就凭着记忆按上了那处柔软的微凹，“啊...不要，那里...”突然的刺激让Tony微微蜷起身子，背部弓起漂亮的线条。Peter一寸一寸舔吻过少年的脊椎骨，舌尖与肌肤撩拨出的酥痒让少年难耐的呻吟扭动，像是躲避，又像是想要更多。

青年压低声线在小爱人耳边说着下流话，“Tony，你的敏感点真浅，很适合被操，它就在右边这里，两根指节刚好碰的到，你会自己玩它么？来，让我看看，我淫荡的小男孩有多喜欢。”

Peter引导着男孩进入自己的身体，握住那细嫩的手腕逼迫Tony用两指抽插自己的后穴，带出清晰又色情的水声。青年松开男孩的手腕，用带着水痕的右手揉捏胸前两粒娇嫩的乳珠，“继续，别停下，我的Tony能让自己射出来对么？”

“嗯啊...不行的...Peter...”少年的肌肤因为刺激泛起情欲的粉红，可爱的让人想欺负的更狠一点。小穴被玩弄的湿润又柔软，很轻易就可以再加入一指，Peter带着少年的手指用力按上栗状腺，满意的看着男孩尖叫着哭出来，用拇指抿去男孩性器前端渗出的清液，“这样才能让Tony舒服，再来一次Tony。”

“求你...呜啊...会坏掉...”在少年颈侧落下湿热的吻，右手套弄着男孩可爱的性器，“放心，相信我Tony，会让你舒服的。”不轻不重的手活让少年难耐的加快了后穴的动作，凭着记忆捻上让自己痛快的那处软嫩，“啊呃！Peter…呜...”

少年的性器颤抖着射出乳白色液体，沾染到棕色的琴盖上看起来分外淫靡，Peter抱着脱力的男孩，温柔的吻过他光滑的肩颈，“做的很棒，Tony。”直到男孩的喘息慢慢平复，Peter才放过满是吻痕的颈窝，“可以继续了么？Tony. ”

Peter抱起男孩坐在琴凳上，胸膛贴着少年铺了一层薄汗的脊背，下身硬挺肿胀的性器一寸一寸挺进少年湿热的后穴，“呜...好胀...呃！肉棒滑过肠壁上的敏感点，突如其来的刺激让少年的呻吟骤然拔高。Peter紧扣着少年的胯骨狠狠的压下来，让那流着淫水的小嘴整根吞入自己的欲望。

少年紧致又温热的肉穴热情的吸允着肉棒，过度的快感让青年控制不住挺动的欲望，还不等少年适应就开始大开大合的抽插，“啊呜...慢点！Pete...呃啊...”每一次顶弄都精准的擦过脆弱的腺体，进入到最深处。

刚经历情事的Tony承受不住这样巨大的快感，甚至咬破了自己娇艳的红唇，渗出的小血珠让Peter心疼的紧，捏着小情人的下巴让他转过头，轻柔的舔去殷红的液体，“好吧，Tony，我们慢一点。”

还沾染着浊白的琴盖被打开，Peter握着少年的双手放到琴键上，“Tony，再给我弹一遍，好不好？” “你...你混蛋嘛？！这样怎么...啊！”拒绝还没有说完整就被一记深深的顶送打断，青年咬着小爱人的耳垂发出警告：“乖一点，Mr.Stark.”

断断续续的琴声混杂着男孩儿的呻吟、抽泣，还有肉体的撞击声与拍打声，Tony一边努力吞吐着体内的大家伙，一边颤抖着敲出音符，弹错一处就有毫不留情的一掌落在娇嫩的大腿内侧，让白皙又脆弱的皮肤染上红痕。

这样不轻不重的抽插与惩罚的拍打着实折磨人，那双焦糖色的大眼睛涣散微眯，眼角因为哭泣变的粉红，湿漉漉的沾着泪。聪明的少年抽噎着转过头吻上爱人的薄唇，甚至主动送入小舌乖巧的讨好，这让年轻的爱人受用的勾起嘴角，停下对男孩过分的折磨。

少年被猛然抱起放在钢琴上，精致的脚踝被爱人握在手中，双腿大开的接受恋人猛烈的抽插。这样的姿势让Tony慌乱的搂紧恋人的脖颈，小腿也主动的攀紧Peter的腰，也让体内的粗大得以进的更深，甚至小腹都隐约可以看到凸起的形状，“呜…太深了啊...”

默契的身体就像一首太过和谐的交响曲，从交合处涌起浪潮般蚀骨的快感，让两个年轻人一起失控、沉沦。

“啊，Peter...要到了...”Peter低下头给男孩一个缠绵的热吻，下身却是加快了挺动狠狠碾过那兴奋的一点，让少年尖叫着射出稀薄的精液，瘫软的趴在自己肩头颤抖抽噎。

高潮后的媚肉紧紧裹绞着肉棒，Peter紧抿着唇等男孩儿射完才开始猛烈的大开大合，直到痛快的射到小爱人身体最深处，才尽兴的抱起绵软的少年，“你真是辣透了，Tony。”

 

浴室里氤氲着朦胧的水雾，少年眯起眼睛糜足的躺在浴缸里，让恋人为自己洗去满身欢爱的痕迹。“Tony？” “嗯？” Peter在男孩额前印下一吻，看着那双漂亮的眼睛温柔的开口，“我爱你。”

Tony觉得浴室的温度太高了，不但让他双颊滚烫眼睛也有些泛红，他抚上恋人的胸膛，用自己漂亮的手指在爱人白皙的胸前有节奏的敲点，“《Mariage d'amour》？” “对啊，和你一起。”


End file.
